Death Saves Us
by TimeTravellingThestral
Summary: One shot. Alternate to Chapter 10 and 11 in Spirit Bound. What if Rose and Eddie did kill Demitri?


**Author's Note: i wrote this little one shot quite a while ago, and i decided i should upload it now, so enjoy!**

AU Spirit Bound

Alternate Ending Chapter 10

Love's not a thing you can easily forget, but when you're fighting for your own life, the lives of your friends and the lives of hundreds of other people, then maybe it is worth forgetting what we once were. I promised myself that I'd kill Dimitri if he couldn't be saved. Killing him would save him. So that's what I am doing. I'm going to drive my stake through his heart and set my true love free. Guardian duties go beyond everything, so I must kill him.

Right now Eddie and I were fighting Dimitri. Eddie is very good at being a guardian; he didn't even hesitate when he saw that this Strigoi is Dimitri. Unlike me this death would not bring on any feelings besides the feeling of doing something good. Eddie had his stake positioned at Dimitri– not Dimitri's– heart.

There was a thin chance that Robert was telling the truth, he is related to Victor, and so far we haven't had much luck with their joyful family. Even if it does work, no way in hell am I ever going to let Lissa near a Strigoi. So I guess killing Dimitri is the only way.

If I was as weak and confused as I was back in Russia when he was holding me captive then I might have not been able to let Eddie kill him. But now I know it has to be done.

Just before Eddie's stake when plummeting through not Dimitri– the Strigoi's– heart, he looked at me. It was as though in his near death I could actually see the Dimitri I knew and loved. It took so much resistance not to push Eddie's hand out of the way. Dimitri looked at me confusingly. It was as if he didn't know why I wasn't stopping Eddie. I just stared at him with disgust. This was definitely not my Dimitri; the horrible red in his eyes went right down to his sole. This is just a monster.

And then Eddie pushed his stake through the monsters body and right into his heart. He jolted it right through the body to make sure he was dead. Tears began to fill my eyes. Dimitri has finally been set free.

Eddie must have seen the pain and relief in my eyes; he knew this death as affecting me as much as I tried to stop it. The dark emotions started to fill me, but it wasn't anger, it was only sadness.

"Come on," he said, putting an arm around my shoulder and guiding me towards the door. "He's free now."

The human fire squad came running through the corridor behind us as we escaped out the fire exit.

"We need to go find the Moroi," Eddie said.

Lissa. I searched her mind to see that she is safe. She was leaning against a wall back in the hotel completely fear struck, but she is safe.

I shrugged Eddie's arm of my shoulder as we walked back to the hotel.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He may have been very serious about his guardian duties but he was also a good friend.

"I'll live," I replied with fake optimism.

"This is what this trip was about, isn't it?" he asked.

I looked questionably at him.

"Trying to free Dimitri?"

"Yeah. Him and other Strigoi," I said.

"He was more than an instructor to you." It wasn't a question. It must have been crystal clear to him now, how much I cared for Dimitri.

I nodded sadly, trying to hold all of my emotions in so I didn't burst into tears in the middle of the street.

We entered the reception room for the hotel and hiked up all of the stairs in silence. I opened our room's door and peered inside to find Lissa and Adrian sitting on a bed each with worried looks on their faces. Lissa stepped up off the bed, ran over to me and through her arms around me. "Oh Rose we were so worried!" she said.

"Did you do it?" Adrian asked. I didn't need him to explain what he was talking about.

"Got them all," Eddie said as he sat on a chair near the door kicking into guarding mode.

"I'm so sorry," Lissa said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," I told her. "He's free."

"But I could have done it. I could have brought him back to life."

I shook my head. "Maybe not all the dead stay dead, I'm living proof of that. But Strigoi can't be reverted back into their old selves. Now all we need to do is drop dear old Victor back off at prison and get back to Court."

"Oh that might be a problem," Lissa said anxiously. "After we ran out of the club…"

"Victor and Robert got away," Adrian finished.

Alternate Chapter 11

Finding Victor and Robert was going to be the hardest part. We thought that we might just be able to make an anonymous call to the guardians and tell them we found Victor, so then they will search for him and we can go back to happy Court life, but then we realised there might be a flaw in our plans. Although the description of the people that rescued Victor look nothing like us, if we got back to Court on the same day that the call was made it might still be a bit suspicious.

I came up with the idea that we could rent a helicopter, fly over the prison and drop Victor off just inside the gates using a giant latter to lower him down, but that seemed a bit far-fetched and first we had to find him.

"I think we should check Roberts house," Lissa suggested.

"But we don't know exactly where his house is," I replied.

"Won't he be in the phonebook?" Adrian asked. Yes, my drunken maybe boyfriend would be the one to come up with the answer.

Lissa pulled out a phonebook from within one of the nightstand draws of our hotel room. She flipped through the pages until she found Robert's name. "Yep, it's here."

"Well, lets get going, shall we?" I said enthusiastically despite my bad mood.

We all rose from our various sitting places around the room and headed out the door, down the stairs and towards the road so we could wait for a taxi. As we walked there I led the way followed my Lissa, Adrian and then Eddie. "Now all we have to do is wait."

And wait we did. We stood in the afternoon sunlight as the sky began to get darker. If we did find a taxi soon then we'll be left out in the dark with the threats of Strigoi. In fact at that moment a suddenly feeling of nausea ran over me. "Strigoi," I said to Eddie.

We got into our acting positions again as we nudged Lissa and Adrian behind us. It was only one Strigoi this time and she didn't look very happy. But when do Strigoi look happy anyway. "You!" she yelled pointing to Eddie and I. "You killed my Dimitri!"

Her Dimitri? I pretty sure we didn't kill a Dimitri belonging to her. What a strange Strigoi; usually they just go straight into the kill and don't usually form a conversation. She was dressed in a really tight black dress that showed off her figure, and had huge heals on her shoes, it shocked me how she could possibly walk in them. She also had lines of mascara running down her face that made me realise she was actually crying. Wow, she really didn't look like most of the other badass killing machines most Strigoi are. She also looked quite drunk.

"Dimitri was my lover and you killed him!" she cried while wobbling around a bit, which I realised, was actually the affect of getting bitten by a vampire, or more correctly a Strigoi, she wasn't drunk on alcohol.

So after I escaped Dimitri he actually went that far to get a Strogoi and make her his blood whore, because he missed having a sexual partner to drink out of? I didn't think that Strigoi could actually drink Strigoi blood, but then again if someone poured me a glass of human blood it is within my capabilities to drink it, but I wouldn't really want to.

"Dimitri had himself a blood whore?" I asked sceptically. I really thought that was beneath him. As a human he hated the whole blood whore concept.

"I'm not a whore, you bitch!" the Strigoi yelled. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Are you going to attack us or just stand their damaging Strigoi reputation?" I asked.

"I'm gonna to kill ya!" she slurred.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet your money," Adrian commented.

She jumped in the air and landed in front of me. She then tried to punch me it the nose but her hand missed and just swiped the air next to me. To think I was once as pathetic as this. I got my stake out of my pocket and stabbed the Strigoi in her heart. The red in her eyes went out as I removed my stake and she fell to the ground. "What do we do about the bodies?" I asked Adrian due to the fact that he knew nearly everything about everywhere that had Moroi.

"They have alchemists that patrol the city here. They'll find the bodies sooner or later." His face formed into a slight smile. "Well now I've seen everything. A blood whore Strigoi," he laughed.

As each second past I became even more certain that that monster was not my Dimitri.

A taxi finally pulled up on the side of the road. We all climbed inside. The taxi driver turned around to face us in the back seats. "Where to?" he asked.

We told him the address and he began to drive. We were in one of those long taxis that had a seat for the taxi man and a spare in the front, two seats behind them that were currently occupied my Eddie and Lissa and two seats behind them that Adrian and I sat.

I looked at him. "Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in a taxi, Rose, on the road. The road is what taxi's driver on," he told me like he was talking to a little child.

"No I mean you and me, in this whole mess of things."

"I don't know. Where do you want to be?" he asked going quite serious.

"I loved Dimitri and I know that bothers you-"

He interrupted. "Bothers me? It does more than bothers me. You left me a not saying you were going to have a girls' getaway to go partying and it turns out your going on some illegal suicidal mission to save your Strigoi ex-boyfriend. Yes Rose, it does bother me, believe it or not!"

We sat in silence for a bit long before I spoke up again. "If I did manage to bring him back, it doesn't mean I'd stop loving you."

"Unfortunately I will never stop loving you either, Rose," he replied sadly. "But I can't have you loving someone more than me."

What do I say? Every time Adrian and I kissed it was like my liking for him was growing. He was so romantic when he wrote me a list of the merits of me dating him and how he stopped smoking and… well really everything about him is perfect boyfriend material. I never realised until now, how much I love him. "But Dimitri is gone now. Well actually he's been gone for a long time," I managed to admit.

"But he'll always be a part of you and I can't," Adrian replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

Lissa turned around to face us. "Oh just kiss and make up already," she said very annoyed, but I could tell through the bond that she wanted us to be happy already.

So we did just that. Adrian pushed his lips against mine as we reformed our relationship. Maybe I can do the impossible and move on after Dimitri.

Later the taxi stopped and we told the man to wait there for us to come back. We walked up to the house and I opened the door, which was already unlocked. I didn't really think that we'd find Victor in there, because they'd probably already left and were finding some place to hide. But I was wrong. He was actually right in front of me when I opened the door holding piles of bags with his brother behind him. They must have been packing up Robert's bags so they could run away.

Victor's eyes widened in shock; he clearly wasn't expecting us to get to him in time. He turned around and tried to run away but Eddie and I caught him first. "You can't do this!" he yelled as we pulled him to the taxi. "You promised me freedom!"

Lissa and Adrian this time sat in the back seats and Victor was in between Eddie and I in the middle. We asked the taxi driver to take us back to the airport so we could fly back to the prison.

THE END

**AN: reviews are most appreciated.**


End file.
